New Generation
by Animatedmind V.02
Summary: I'm putting it up for adoption, as I have lost the motivation to continue. Full instruction inside to use my story. Now adopted by giggling mahune.
1. An Evil Reinvented

**Next Generation**

Yes, this is an EEnE/DBZ fanfic, but, before you go complaining, I'd like to point out a few things.

There are absolutely NO OC's in this fanfic. Why? Because nearly all EEnE/DBZ fanfics have them, so I want to do something at least remotely original. Plus, I want the Ed's to actually be the heroes. No hard feeling to any OC's out there.

This is a fast-paced fic, not a rushed fic. Most of these are kind of rushed and seem all random.

All characters are to imagined in DBZ art style

R&R!

Edit: This is the slightly reviewed version meaning it will be the same with few changes.

…

Chapter One

An Evil Reinveted

"What are we doing out here anyway." said the blue-haired Kanker sister.

"'Cause, there's supposed ta' be a lab around these parts" said the de-facto leader, Lee

"Oh, so we can make love potions and make our Ed's are our slaves?" do I really need to tell you?

The Kanker sister's had heard about a lab out in the mountain area. As they planned for their trip, they got caught up in their fantasies about making "love potions" and delivering them to you-know-who. As they neared the supposed lab area, they looked around, taking in their surroundings.

"So where this lab?"

"Uhh, there it is" Lee said pointing to her left. To her left there was large cave opening.

They entered a large cave. There were old computers, broken wires and strange capsules.

"Man, what a dump." stated Marie.

"Yeah, not wat I was expecting. But there must be something here to get our boyfriends to with forever." said Lee as she looked around.

"I know what I'm gonna do with my big Ed." Said May with a rather perverted and creepy smile.

As they searched for anything that will help them with their plan, an ominous glow appeared in the distance, making the lifeless cord and wire's slither towards the girls. Their cries of terror where never heard.

…

Back in the relatively peaceful cul-de-sac of Peach creek, our three Ed's were busy… well actually they weren't doing anything, all of their friends where somewhere on vacation. Ed had left to go get something to do. Edd and Eddy where out in Ed's yard.

"Man, it's so boring around here!" complained Eddy.

"I have to agree with you Eddy. It is especially dull around with the others."

"Hey Eddy looked what I found!" yelled Ed as he came up to Eddy's backyard. He was indeed hold something in his hand.

"Ed! Where have you been ya big lump?" Eddy asked.

"Look at what I found guys!" Ed exclaimed as held up an orange sphere with seven stars.

"My Ed, what an interesting artifact you have there! Where did you ever obtain such thing?" Edd asked.

"From the Junkyard." Ed explained.

"Cool ball. Maybe that's we need to spice up this day." Eddy exclaimed as he took out the ball from the Ed's hand.

"Let's study it!" Edd said hopefully as he raced to his house.

Eddy rolled his eyes but fallowed him in to his anyway.

"Come on lumpy, let go study with Einstein."

"Pass the mustard."

Meanwhile, in otherworld, Supreme Kai and Elder Kai were planning.

"So, you're sure that's them? The one's we're looking for?" said KabitoKai.

"Yes I'm sure; now stop asking so many questions and get chamber ready! We don't have all day ya

know!" shouted the Elder Kai.

"Yes Elder Kai, I'll get on."

**A/N- yeah, this is the first chapter. Like I said, this is a fast paced fanfic. So if you don't know who's who, let me say this, have you been living under a rock? If you want to know what they look like then go to DA page. Link on my profile.**


	2. The Kai's

**Chapter 2**

**The two Kai's **

_The next day_

The Ed's had slept over at Edd's place while studying the dragon ball. It had taking into the late hours when the need to sleep hit them. Edd had given his friends spare sleeping bags to spend the night. Edd was, of course, the first to wake up and had gone down to make breakfast. He had slept in his clothes like the others but changed into new clothes anyway.

A few minutes later Ed and Eddy came down.

"Well, that was wild night wasn't it?" Edd asked with enthusiasm that only he could mange.

"Yeah, sure it was." Eddy replied with a little less enthusiasm.

"Chunky Puffs, please!" Ed yelled.

"Well, we don't have "Chunky Puffs" but we do have something better."

The Ed's jumped at the sudden new voice. They turned and saw the Kai's.

"Whoa, who or what are you?" asked Eddy.

"We'll explain everything later. For now come with us."

Normally the Ed's would run away screaming at the top of their lungs but for some reason, they were in some sort of trance. KabitoKai teleported them to Supreme Kai's Planet.

Later at said planet.

"And so that's what's happing to the Earth."

The Ed's were in shock. No, more than shocked, their minds were blown. The Elder Kai had just told them that the Kanker's were transformed into powerful, evil androids. The fact that they were scary as normal, well as a Kanker could get, and now they were androids.

"And you three are our only hope to defeating them."

"Mister KabitoKai, with all due respect, how are WE going to defeat them? Even when they were human we still couldn't beat them!"

"Yeah, and they have cooties too!"

"There's absolutely no way that we're going back there to face them either!"

"Uhh please you have to!"

"If they don't want to fight, then let them."

"E-elder Kai!"

"If they want to walk out on the chance of a lifetime."

That caught the Ed's attention.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"If you three agree to fight the Kanker sisters, the Earth will be grateful and treat like heroes."

The Ed's, or at least Edd and Eddy, ponder over this. All they ever wanted was to be accepted in society.

They were still skeptical though. Elder Kai seemed to have read their minds as he said something that defiantly got their attention.

"And you also get tons of respect."

That was enough for the Ed's.

"Alright, where do we start?" asked Eddy.

"Hold on a minute!" interpreted Edd.

"What now?" asked an irritated Eddy.

"What about the people who lost their lives!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We got it covered." KabitoKai said as he took out the Dragon ball from his bag.

"Hey it's the ball!" Eddy exclaimed.

"How did you obtain it?"

"I gave it to them." Ed explained.

"WHAT!" Edd and Eddy angrily asked.

"I gave it to them so they would spare us from being dissected by their master surgeon."

His two friends only stared at him.

"Hard to believe that he can dress himself, isn't it Double D."

"Well yes, now, how are you exactly are you going to revive all those people?"

"Well to put it simply, there are seven of these dragon balls and when you get all of them together, they summon Shenron, and you'll be able to get a wish granted."

"A wish? That's absurd! Wishes are mere figments of one's imagination. I refuse to believe such nonsense."

The two Kai's only replied with silence until Elder Kai spoke up.

"So you have no problem with us Kai's and people turning into androids, but you don't believe in something simple like a wish?"

"Could we move it along? We got a deadline to meet!" Shouted Eddy impatiently.

"Fine, come along with us." Motioned Elder Kai.

"Come on guys!"

Eddy then grabbed Edd and Ed by their collars and dragged them along.

"Oh my!"

"End of scene one and cut to scene two"

_Later_

The Ed's stood in the same spot for well over an hour. They had not much of a choice as the Elder Kai said that he wouldn't take back home if didn't agree.

"Tell me again, why you are walking around us in a circle?" asked Edd a bit agitated.

"Well to release you're lamented powers, of course." answered the Elder Kai.

"Lamonted powers?" asked Ed.

"What the heck's that means?" Eddy asked.

"He means that he's going to increase your hidden power." explained KabitoKai.

"Hidden power?" All Ed's asked.

"Yes, you are all descended of the Saiyans, a powerful warrior alien race."

The Ed's were dumbstruck at the sudden insight of their ancestry.

"Yeah right!" Eddy breaking the silence laughing. "You know, I can believe Ed being from another planet, and maybe even myself, what with these good looks, but Sockhead? Give me a break! He can't even make a fist!"

Edd glared daggers at Eddy, his anger slowly rising.

"Let me explain, both Ed and Double D. are decedents of Goku, the strongest saiyan warrior."

Eddy quite laughing and thought about what KabitoKai said.

"Wait, if their decedents of this Goku guy, what about me?"

"Well, their more descendents of his son's, Goten and Gohan, respectively." KabitoKai said.

"Oh, and you're the decedent of Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, if that will shut you up." Elder Kai explained, irritated by the Ed's talking.

"The Prince? Ya here that boys, I'm from royalty." Eddy said the cockiness in his voice hard to miss.

'Oh boy, as if his ego wasn't huge already.' Edd thought.

"Wait just a minute!" Ed suddenly spoke, as he was too busy think of the all things he could do with his new powers.

"Yes, what is it?" KabitoKai asked.

"How do you know we are offspring's from these saiyan warriors?"

Edd and Eddy were surprised at the sudden moment of intelligence.

"That quite simple, see, you Ed, are like Goten, who likes to eat and have fun, but will protect his friends at moment's notice. You Double D. are like Gohan because even though he has saiyan blood in him, he doesn't like fight and he's also very studious. And you Eddy are like-"was all KabitoKai said until he got caught off by Elder Kai.

"You're like Vegeta because you're both short, both in height and temper, you have huge egos and pride, and you're hair stands straight up. Well, yours is a bit limp." Elder Kai finished.

"Well actually, Eddy has lots of hair gel at home, so that explains the hair." Edd intervened.

"Actually, I use the hair gel to keep my hair this way." Eddy reluctantly corrected.

"Well if we're all done blabbing, I'd like to finish with my dance!" Elder Kai said.

"Um, how long is this going to take?" Ed asked.

"Oh, about another ten hours then after that a seven hour meditation."

The Ed's had on a look of horror and dismay at the fact that they had to stand for another ten hour and sit around for seven hours.

_Seventeen hours later_

"Okay, we're finished!" Elder Kai said.

"Finally, my butt's numb from all that sitting around."

"My butt's got a-"Ed said before he was caught off.

"Please don't finish that sentence Ed." Edd pleaded.

"Alright, why don't power up, let me see what you got." Elder Kai said.

"Power up? How?" Edd asked.

"I'll show you." KabitoKai explained.

He stood in front of the Ed's and put his arms to the side and hunched a bit. He then started to scream and the ground stated to shake. As his scream got louder and louder, the ground shook harder. He then stopped, the ground ceased to move.

"That how you power up." KabitoKai said with bit of a smirk.

The Ed's were amazed at the demonstration.

"Aright, we'll do it" Ed said, being the first to get out of his shock.

"That was incredible." Eddy finally said.

Alright, now we move on to the training.

After the Ed's powered up, the received new clothes, the one's I explained in the previous chapter. The Kai's told them that they would go through three trials; they would face a powerful minion, a giant monster and finally a "boss". They were also told that they (the enemies) would be to their type. The Kai's then opened up three portals and directed each Ed to theirs, even though they had one year to finish, they would be gone one day from the Kai's point of view.

"Well, good luck fellows, I'll see all soon." Edd said as he jumped into his portal.

"See ya guy, have fun!" Ed waved good bye as he did the same.

"Later!" Eddy fallowed suit.

"And remember, you all got one year to complete you're missions!" KabitoKai shouted.

And so, as the Ed's each go face their missions, the Kai's could only hope they would be finish before the deadline. Meanwhile on earth, the Kanker's destructive rampage continues. The Ed's have only one year to get stronger to face the Kanker's. Will they be powerful enough to end the Kanker's reign of chaos or will they fail? Find out in the next chapter of Next Generation!


	3. First fight

**What's this, an update? What's going on around here? Yeah, I'm going to finish this story first then work on my other fanfics. All of their enemies are not actually the real deal but they will have a vague sense of their original counter parts. Er, what I mean is, whenever something from the Manga happens, they'll have a sense of Déjà vu.**

**Chapter Three **

First fight

Each Ed spent around two months getting use to their Saiyin powers, learning how to fly and utilizing Ki. After their training, they went out to fight their opponents.

Edd stood up after eating his fill. Elder Kai had told him that his challenges would be androids and that couldn't be detectable by Ki alone and had to be found by sight instead. He took out a map which was given to him by an old man with a turtle shell on his back. The old man, who you already know as Master Roshi, had taught him the basics of fighting. Edd located where he was and where his opponent was.

"West city is here and I'm right here, not too far away."

He then flew towards his fight.

"There it is." Edd said as he flew close to West City.

He reached the city a few minutes later, landing in the middle of the city. Meeting him there was the Android 19.

"So, you're this Android 19 I've been hearing about." Edd said, though more to himself.

The large white android merely smirked.

"You want to face me? Hah, don't even try! By my readings, my power is greater than yours!"

Edd rushed towards the fat droid and attempted to punch him. 19 simply ducked down and punched him in the gut, sending him into a building.

"Was that all?" 19 asked in a mocking tone.

Edd pushed the ruble out of the way while getting back up.

'This is going to tougher then I thought.'

_With Ed_

"Ah, that felt good!"

Ed had stayed on planet Namek for a while now and he still hadn't gotten over the excitement on actually being on an alien planet. This was his dream partially come true! In a few minutes, another part of dream would come true. Fighting an alien.

"Better not keep those guys waiting."

Ed had visited the Grand Elder and had some of his intelligence increased. Not a whole lot was released but enough that he was able to keep his random outbursts to minimum and could actually focus on something else then comics for a longer while.

As he searched the landscape his excitement grew as the power level he sensed was getting closer. He finally saw him, a large purple alien with two black horns on his head. Ed landed and faced the one and only Captain Ginyu.

"So you want to fight me, Captain Ginyu?"

"Yeah, I want to fight you."

The purple captain merely scoffed at Ed.

' As if this guy can really take me down!' thought Ginyu as he got into battle position as did Ed.

_With Eddy_

Eddy mind raced as it tried to think of some snide remark of his opponent appearance.

"Nice tattoo, where'd you get it?"

His opponent was Dabura, the henchman of Badidi.

"Make all the jokes you want, you'll soon be but a shell of your former self."

Eddy's response was simple. He crouched a bit before jumping straight Dabura and punched him in the gut then round house kicking him into a rock.

The ground shook as Dabura exploding out the rock, anger evident on his face.

"You little pipsqueak, you dare lay a finger on Dabura!"

"Keep calling that and you'll feel a lot more then my finger!"

_With the Kai's_

"Well, Eddy certainly is Vegeta's decedent." Supreme Kai said.

."Didn't I say that last chapter?" Elder Kai retorted."Anyway, you made sure that the villain's power levels were at Piccolos during the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"Yes I did."

"Good, now let's watch."

"Let's see how they do." Elder Kai said. And so the battle royal began.

Edd and 19 had just begun fighting for real. Edd had gotten out the rubble, taking a battle stance. 19 rushed in to finish him off. Edd quickly dodged it and retaliated with few jabs to the gut. 19 doubled over, giving Edd the opportunity to double axel him, which he did. 19 rocketed back to earth and Edd followed after him. 19, however, teleported behind Edd. 19 then used Ki-Ki to push Edd away. Edd was again knocked into another building.

"Just as I thought, a weakling."

_With Ed_

Ed and Ginyu had been throwing punches and kicks, each dodging every single one of them. After a while, they backed off to catch their breaths.

"You're not too shabby; it's been a while since I've been able to fight for real."

"Thanks, let's see what you got."

Ginyu then through a sucker punch, Ed dodged it and elbowed Ginyu in the back of his head.

'That really hurt! He's going to pay~' Ginyu thought as he shot a death glare at Ed.

_With Eddy_

"You fool! You will now see my true power!"

Dabura charged two ki blasts, each in two hands. He put his arms back, smirking before sending a massive ki blast storm at Eddy.

"Oh crap!"

Eddy ran all at full speed to avoid getting hit by the energy rain.

"Ha ha ha! Run all you want runt! I'll finish you off soon or later! Hopefully for you it will be soon!"

'Runt? Okay, now he's going down!'

Eddy gathered energy in one palm before using super speed to get up to Dabura and shoving the blast into his side. The demon flew to the ground before exploding on impact.

"Glad that's over with." Eddy said, relieved. That was short lived when he felt a very large power level emanating the rubble.

"Aw come on!"

_With Edd_

Edd knew that this android was smart, so instead of butting smarts, he would end this fight. He always thought that machinery would help humanity, not endanger it. He couldn't stand it that such advancement could be so misused.

"Well, looks like my calculation where a bit off but no matter, you will still lose."

"Calculate this!"

Edd charged two ki blasts and chucked them at 19. He dodges both of them but was met with a kick to the face. Edd didn't hesitate to follow up with couple of ki blasts. The amount of energy caused by Edd's attack set off a massive explosion that sent Edd flying back. Well, in truth, the blast wasn't that big, but this is Edd where talking about. He'll get better.

"Well, that was certainly invigorating. What the? They must stronger then I thought." Edd thought as 19 appeared in the lifting smoke, damaged but still standing.

19 was furious that a living organism could be able to beat him. He couldn't explain it, but a sense both foreign and familiar had entered his being.

_With Ed_

'This boy is really getting my nerves.'

Ginyu wiped a trial of blood from his forehead. Ed was panting but was otherwise better then Ginyu. Ed defiantly had endurance of a Saiyan, partially living with Sarah and Eddy.

"Well this was fun, Ganyo."

"It's Ginyu."

"But I got another fight waiting so I'll ends this now."

'Good thing Elder Kai told me they weren't real that means I won't have to hold back."

Ed lifted his arms up to the air charging ki. When felt that enough was enough, he spread his arms to side, shot a glance to see if Ginyu was still there and he still was then put the sides of his thumbs together and released the blast.

"Nice knowing ya!"

With Eddy

"I've had about enough of you!" Eddy shouted.

Both he and Dabura have sustained critical injury but Eddy was used to it. Eddy put his hands to ground and blasted ki through the ground, obliterating Dabura.

"Done."

Eddy collapsed on the ground, smiling in victory before drifting off to a well deserved rest.

With Edd

"This is the end for you android 19!"

Edd blasted at 19 with all his might before forming a large ki ball throwing it at the android.

"Well, that's the end of that. Now, for a brief rest."

Edd promptly fainted from sheer exhaustion.

With the Kai's

"They made it!" KabitoKai exclaimed.

"Yes, we saw that already. Now let's hope they get through the second fight."

And so the Ed's have passed their first obstacle. But the remaining two will not be so easy. For now, Thanks to their zenkai, they have gotten stronger and will continue to get stronger. Will it be enough to defeat their enemies? Find out next time!

**A/N- While it may have been longer, it wasn't as descriptive as I had hoped but I know you want to get see the Ed's go ssj and kick Kanker butt. Anyway, here are the attacks used in this chapter in respective order of battle each Ed.**

**Ed**

**Nice knowing ya!- last part of fight**

**Edd**

**Calculate this!**

**Thruster Burst**

**Eddy**

**I'll show you!**

**Hell's Geyser**

**Until next time. Read and review!**


	4. David Vs Goliath

**Chapter three**

**David vs. Goliath**

"I'm back on earth? Aw I wanted to stay on Namek!"

Ed had been teleported back to Earth for his second challenge. Though he was disappointed that he couldn't stay a while longer, he knew had to finish his training. Only problem, he couldn't remember who his opponent was.

"Maybe I can find someone." Ed told himself as he walked through the city.

Suddenly, a giant boot appeared, kicking Ed in the back.

"Argh!"

Ed crashed to the ground, causing a large crater. Ed got up shot a glare at who the attacker was. He was giant Namek with a large scar on his face.

"Humph! And here I thought you'd be a match for Slug."

_With Edd_

"Oh my! Look at this technology! So advanced! So beautiful!"

Edd had been teleported to the Big Gete Star, where he would face, yes, Meta Cooler.

"What's this? A filthy Saiyan?"

Edd turned around to see a gigantic metal _thing_! Skewed metal and wires made up the huge monstrosity. The only organic component was the right side of his face. Edd shook in fear as Cooler stepped forward.

"Guess my little brother got sloppy. I always have to clean up after him. Might as well finish you now."

Meta Cooler fired two laser beams from his eyes. Edd snapped out of his fear trance and dodged. Edd got into battle stance, charging Ki into his hands. He knew he couldn't use brute force, not that he's could, but he had to be really fast, both in thinking and in movement.

_With Eddy_

'Man, this city is so cool. Too bad I have to fight that.'

Eddy had gone towards West city to his next match. But then there was a sudden rain storm. It was pouring down hard. Oh, and he was face to face with Hirudegarn. Second Form.

GRAAAH!

"Take this!" Eddy shouted at him as he blasted Hirudegarn with a massive Ki storm.

_With Ed_

WHEEW! CRASH!

Ed had been flung towards a building by Slug.

"Come on! At least try and make this interesting."

Ed got up, wiping blood that was dripping from his forehead. Keeping a steady gaze on Slug, Ed then powered up, causing the ground the shake. Slug was impressed, as this fight would get interesting indeed.

"That's it, now we get to the real fight! Ha ha ha!"

As Slug laughed, Ed rushed at him. Slug's laughter ended as Ed punched his nose. Slug reeled back as Ed kicked the side of his head, causing Slug to fall. Ed formed a large ki blast in both hands, launching it towards the fallen Slug.

The impact caused a huge explosion, nearly engulfing the entire area. Ed had put up a barrier to shield him from the blast.

"Whew, man, that guy was tough, but I made it!"

"Heh, thought that could take down? Don't be so naïve!"

"What?"

Slug's silhouette appeared through the smoke, much to the shock of Ed.

'Wow, this guy is really strong!'

_With Edd_

Edd had his back to the wall was Cooler's hand came at him. Edd quickly jumped up and landed on Cooler's arm. He then ran up, a ki blast in his right hand. Suddenly, Cooler's other arm appeared and was closing in on Edd. Edd saw just in time and jumped out of the way again, thrusting the ki blast at Cooler. It hit, causing significant damage.

"Direct hit!" Edd shouted in joy.

"Nice try, but you'll have to try better then that." Cooler told him as he stood up to his full height.

"Darn! Looks like I'll have to use a more powerful attack!"

_With Eddy_

"Damn! Why won't he go down! Is he really that strong?"

Eddy had been blasting Hirudegarn and getting a few kick in there but the beast would not go down. Though Hirudegarn had visible injuries, it still wasn't enough. Eddy wasn't doing much better though; he had used up a lot of energy.

'I gotta finish this guy soon or else I'm done for!' Eddy thought.

_"Take this!" __Eddy shouted at him as he blasted Hirudegarn with a massive Ki storm._

_Eddy smirked as the attack was about him when Hirudegarn suddenly disappeared. A fog materialized out of nowhere, engulfing him. The blast hit a building instead of Hirudegarn._

_"What the...?"_

_Eddy then felt a large power level above him. Eye's snapped up, just in time to see a huge fist closing in. Eddy flew out of the way just as Hirudegarn disappeared again._

_"Where is he?" Eddy demanded as searched franticly._

_Eddy felt Hirudegarn's power to his left. He charged a Ki blast and twisting to his left, blasted Hirudegarn._

_"Stand still you bug!"_

_Hirudegarn anger rose and he showed it by powering up. It was then that Eddy's attack made contact, causing certain damage._

_"Wait a minute… that's it! Your power up all you want, you're just nothing but big bug!" Eddy shouted as he tried another attack. Hirudegarn left himself wide open as he roared in outrage._

Eddy thought of some way to end the fight before Hirudegarn got smart. He finally thought of something but he didn't like it.

"Don't have a choice. But I don't have another idea. Glad no one's here to see it."

Eddy formed a whitish aura and shot right towards Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn let out a furious roar, powering up. What Hirudegarn didn't expect though, was Eddy going _right into_ his mouth. Eddy went deep down until he was at the chest. Once he was sure he was in the right spot, he put his arms out the side.

'Bleh, it stinks in here!'

Eddy then fired his ki blast, while outside, Hirudegarn chest and back was blasted out. Hirudegarn fell down, Eddy flying out of his back.

"I hope I don't ever have to that again!"

_With Edd_

"Your strong Saiyan, I'll give you that but you won't win. I'll make sure of that."

"Drat! Cooler is sly one, even for his size! Maybe if… well, it will have to do for now."

"Hey Cooler!"

"Huh?"

Cooler glanced at Edd only to receive several Ki blast dead on. Edd then appeared in front of Cooler's mouth, both arm forward with a Ki ball in his cupped hands.

"Your finished Cooler!" Edd stated as he fired.

_With Ed_

"No, this can't be..." Slug said.

"Well, I had fun, but this fight is terminated!"

Ed put his hands together in a gun like fashion, blasting a white colored Ki beam. The beam shot right through Slug's heart.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

With the Kai's

"Yes, they did it! Now they have one more match." KabitoKai said.

"They have to really go all out for these opponents." Elder Kai said as the crystal ball then switched to three ominous figures.

The Ed's have one more match to fight. With the day coming closer to an end, the Kai's can only hope that the Ed's will win. But, will this training be enough to defeat the Kankers? Next time on Next Generation!


	5. Warriors

**Next chapter! Sorry for the supper late update, but man! School is murder after vacation!**

"Alright, so you're my next opponent?"

"My, someone is eager to die."

Ed got into fighting position, ready to face the tyrant that was before him. Frieza took a stance as well. The air was tense, the planet eerily silent.

Beads of sweat dripped down Ed's forehead, though from the heat of the planet or from the anticipation he didn't know.

Frieza loftily thought how to kill him, through a long, dragged out beating? Or just finish him off with a death beam.

"Tell me, are you the one how the defeated the Ginyu Force?"

Ed began to remember, though even with his heighten intelligence it was difficult. He remembered before Ginyu he had fought a small and rather large green alien who called himself Gulo. It was a short fight, much to Ed's slight disappointment. After Ginyu he had faced much stronger opponents. He fought against large human like alien, Recoon or something, who was defiantly stronger then Gulo.. Two other aliens, Juice and Bruter, had fought well too.

He also vaguely remembered a sign on their chest armor.

"Yeah, I guess I am. What about it?"

"Well, you see, they are, or rather were, the greatest mercenaries in the universe. That being said, I knew you had to be strong. Then another though came to me, what kind of species was that strong? Then it came to me, it had to be none other then a filthy Saiyan!"

One can almost feel the venom as Frieza spat out the last word. Ed could tell that he mad.

"I should have known one of you would be littered across the universe, like the vermin you are. After this little conflict, I will personally scour the universe for the remaining ape."

"You will do no such thing, evil space tyrant!" Ed boasted as he powered up. The white aura increasing in size as his anger grew.

"Then let the fight commence! Entertain me."

Ed, still encased in his aura, rushed towards Frieza. Frieza merely tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

He suddenly felt Frieza's tail around his leg. His face then met the hard rocky ground.

Frieza hovered a few feet, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"Heh, guess all that boasting was just that, boasting."

But to Frieza's utter surprise, Ed got up and bellowed with enthusiasm. A rust red aura surrounded him, increasing in glow and size.

"You will not get away with the ridding of the Nameks!" Ed roared as he pointed towards Frieza.

'What is this now?' thought Frieza. 'He's going to defeat me?'

"Heh. Heh heh. Ha haha!"

"What so funny?" Ed asked with general confusion.

"Oh, I don't know why, but whenever someone challenges me, I can't help but be amused. I think I just might let you live a little longer."

Raising his left arm, Frieza began to charge a small energy sphere at his finger tip. Ed, being his usual self, gazed in amazement. He was so amazed that he didn't notice when the single sphere had become two then four and multiplying and heading right toward him.

…

"Come now boy, if you want to save this planet then you have to fight harder."

'This Cell is exceedingly powerful. So much power, but there must be a way to defeat him, somehow.' Edd thought, as he whipped the dirt off his cheek.

Cell meanwhile looked as though he hadn't been fighting at all. Edd was aggravated that even with the power he'd gain through his training, it didn't even faze him.

The wind blew across arena, causing dust to swirl up into the air. Edd thought of a plan to overcome his enemy, tightening his hat turned bandana. His hair had grown, though it had stopped at the base of his neck.

"Well, it's not much of plan, but its better then nothing." Edd said to himself, apparently having thought of a plan.

Lifting his arm, he formed an energy sphere. Firing it, he then sped to the left firing another. As he did, he got closer and closer. Cell looked on in confusion. He sensed that the ki blast weren't particularly strong but still, what was he up to?

"Boy, if you think any plan you come up with is enough to defeat me, you're sorely fauxed."

Charging power, Cell created a large ki shield, obliterating the Edd's blast and thrusting Edd into the ground.

…

Pink beams of light emitted from the cloud of dust, shooting through dark clouds. As the dust settled two warriors were stood within a crater. Majin Buuhan(Yeah, the strongest of all the Buu forms.)

"You strong boy, I'll give you that!"

"Heh, I've gone through tougher stuff, Majin Boob!"

"It's Majin Buu."

Eddy felt the stinging pain in his gut as Buu strikes.

Staggering backwards, Eddy sensed Buu's fist coming at him. He leaped out of the way, blasting Buu before flying behind a rock.

'Man that was close. That guy is relentless! If I don't beat him and fast, I'm done for!'

"Didn't think you were the type to run and hide."

Eddy's eyes went wide as he slowly crooked his neck upwards. Buu stood on top of the rock, not showing a single scratch despite the attack being point blank.

"Oh cra-"

…

Sounds of pain come out of Ed as he tried to keep up with Frieza. All around him smoke had crawled up, leaving him open to attacks from all sides.

"Show yourself, Tyrant of evil! Come out face the white pants of justice!"

"My, you are certainly an, eccentric fellow. You could have made an excellent jester."

Ed tried to locate Frieza but had no such luck. He suddenly sensed Frieza's massive power level from behind him. This time, he had no time to dodge.

…

"Give up now Boy, there is no hope."

Cell strode towards the injured Ed boy, boredom across his face. Edd had barely enough strength to stand up, staggering as he tried to see through his blurred vision.

'No, after all this, I can't be ended here. I still have to save the Earth.'

Memories of his misadventures with his friends ran through his mind, but they were faint. He forced them to become clear, in order to spur him on. In all actuality, he didn't want to do this in the first place. But, he didn't have a choice. The Kanker's had barely listen to reasoning before so how was that going to stop them now?

Then he got his inspiration.

…

"No way am I losing to giant chewing gum!"

Eddy stood his ground as Buu prepared to finish him off. His blood boiled as his anger started to rise.

"No, I won't lose!"

…

"Everyone on earth is depending on my friends and I! I can't let them down!"

"You have this power and all you do is misuse it for own selfish purpose!"

"I've been beaten up by runts before but I won't lose here!"

"I will win for the people of Earth!"

All-"This ends NOW!"

The Ed's hair began to glow golden blonde, as with their auras. Knocking their heads back, they howled at the sky, releasing energy into the atmosphere.

…

"Well it's about time." Elder Kai noted as he witness the boy's transformation.

"And just in time too, their almost out of time!" KabitoKai added.

…

"No, it- it c-can't be! That's impossible!" Frieza tried to deny what he saw before him.

"That power, how, where did he get it from!" Cell inquired.

"Maybe now this fight will be a little more interesting." Buu remarked.

The Ed's just remained where they were, glaring at their respective opponents. They then uttered a single phrase before attacking.

"We'll end this fight now."

To be continued.

**So sorry for the LONG wait but school has a way of getting you down. But I only have a week of school left so the next chapter will be updated soon!**


	6. Sorry

I regretfully here by say that I will give up writng this story. Between Work and senior year, as well as having other stories that won't leave me alone, I have lost all motivation for this story. If any wish to write this story to continue it, please PM me on how the story goes. Sorry but life still has me in her grasp.


End file.
